poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Rocket, Verminious Snaptrap Captures Diancie, Millis Steel Rescue Diancie
Here is the scene where the villains kidnaps Diancie, But millis Rescues her in Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie And The Cocoon Of Destruction (At Sunset in of Avugnon Town, Our Heroes are going for dinner) Ash & All the Heroes: (Eating some Food) Twilight Sparkle: eating noises Mmm! Mmmm, mm! mouth full I didn't realize how hungry I was! I'm so glad you asked me to join you here today... swallows I'm so honored! Mm! Ash Ketchum: Diancie, you should try these! (He gave a Plate of Cookies to Diancie) Diancie: Thank you very much. (She eats a cookie) They're delicious! Ash Ketchum: Eat all you want. There's plenty! Pikachu: Pika Pika! Emerl: This looks good! Xion: (In Kari's voice) Delicious! Emerl: (In Tai's voice) You said it! Diancie: You eat a lot, don't you, Guys? Ash Ketchum: Yea. (Eats cookie) Flurr: Me too. Yoshi: Yummy. Kirby: Poyo! Ash Ketchum: Eat well and sleep well. That's what keeps me healthy! (Pikachu and Dedenne are Feeding the Poke puffs) Bonnie: 'Kay, I'm gonna get some more. Do you wanna come, too? Diancie: Uh, well... Yes! It would be my honor to accompany you. Donatello: I'll come too! Michelangelo: I'll go get more Pizza! Bonnie: Come on! Shuff: '''Let's Pick up some food while we wait. (Bonnie, Lunk, Slumbo, Vulk, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Bubbles, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Darwin, Daggett, Private, Finn, Jake, Eddy, Zoe, Tigerman, Zaptor, Shuff, SpongeBob, Gobba, Kraw, Donatello, Dedenne, Aqua, Zorch and Diancie goes for a walk to A Restruant inside) '''Serena: Wow, that Diancie, Such lovely manners! Just like a royal princess! Philmac: We always like princesses. Clemont: Yeah, you're right. (Bonnies Gets some Desserts) Diancie: There are so many kinds of food here. Bonnie: Yeah! Tigerman: Me Too! Bonnie: Let's grab them all! (Elsewhere Adagio dazzle and the other villains looked at our heroes) Jessie: Okay, Catch time. James: And how. The Chameleon: Well, if, by safe, you mean doomed, then I agree! Adagio Dazzle: (Growl) Listen, if we want to get Diancie, Then we must find her! Ollie: (holding a cup of tea) So, what crime are we gonna commit first Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: (Sighs) well listen, there's a princess that create diamonds here and we need to get her. Verminious Snaptrap: (angry) Aria, I don't pay you to Kidnap! In fact, I don't pay you at all. Aria Blaze: Well A least we'll find out. Ollie: (whispers quietly) We're completely out of Plans, Adagio. Bowser: (Scowls) Ollie, will you please stop this. Francisco: Why is that Sonata? Sonata Dusk: I don't know, this will more harder than it looks. Larry: (cheering) Sonata's Cute! Sonata's Cute! Ollie: (points) Sonata, why don't you get your revenge by Defeating our heroes or the mixels? The Heart Diamond is going be mine. Verminious Snaptrap: I might not have won anything yet, but if the other heroes are unable to attend the diamond, they'll have to declare me the winner! Can I get a whoop whoop? Whoop whoop or perish! Sonata Dusk, Larry, Ollie and Francisco: ''' (unemphatically) Whoop whoop. '''Adagio Dazzle: Alright then, So let's get started. Meowth: It's all happening now. Sonata Dusk, Larry, Ollie and Francisco: is there going be taco Tuesday? Adagio Dazzle: (Groans) well It will be. (Meanwhile Our Heroes are taking a break) Clemont: You see, Ash, diamonds are extremely rare, beautiful and precious rocks, They actually take millions years to form. Millions! (Team Rocket and the other villains sneaks in to capture diancie) Mickey Mouse: And what about some diamonds that things pretty. Serena: They're incredibly hard, and their bright shine is supposed to last forever, And that's why they're so valuable! (Pikachu jumps to get more food) (Pikachu was Walking to the Restaurant and looks at desserts, Bonnie is scooping up some poke puffs, While Diancie looks at Food, Suddenly Team Rocket and the other villains uses a sack To Capture Diancie and Snags her, As Pikachu Looks at Team Rocket and the Other villains) James: And he's got it in the bag! Team Rocket and Other Villains: Yeah! (Laugh Evilly) (Bonnie Accidently Spilled poke puffs on Pikachu, The Other Villains Runs in Pursuit) Serena: It's Team Rocket?! Sora: Also some villains?! Emerl: After them! (That night at the clock tower, Honedge is Standing at the arrow of a clock) Jessie: Well, that was the easiest heist I can remember, Diancie brought us good luck! Francisco: So did I! (She removes the Sack and found Diancie) Verminious Snaptrap: There she is! The Princess of The Domain, Diancie. (Francisco, Snaptrap, Mole, Ollie, Larry, Adagio, Sonata, Aria, Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, Skunk, Madame Catastrophe, Dr. Rabies, The Chameleon, Seymour Orlando Smooth, Miss Power, Bowser, Dr. Eggman and Mecha Sonic applaud) Diancie: You villains are thieves, aren't you? Jessie: We're Team Rocket, smartie! Dr. Rabies: Yes and we're only trying to sabotaged her. Diancie: Thieves are people who take things that aren't theirs, right? Madame Catastrophe: Well Duh, you were trying to find her! Diancie: Thieves are bad people. That's just one of the things I've learned. James: Aren't we smart?! Larry: That's not a word! Use it in a sentence. Sonata Dusk: It's a fruit punch isn't it, I make sure these heroes don't spot them. James: Well, we're going to teach you lots of things! Jessie: Welcome to the school of hard knocks. Meowth: Yup! Francisco: And we're just getting started! Diancie: I certainly do appreciate your kind educational offer, but I must be going, So, Villains, I bid you farewell. Jessie: Did it say farewell, Stop the Hopping! Verminious Snaptrap: Honestly Diancie, do you ever call with good news? Stop the hopping! Aria Blaze: But the punch is awful too. James: We insist! This party's just getting started. Meowth: We've got a little job we want you to do for us. Leather Teddy: Yeah, if you don't, i'm gonna beat you up. Diancie: Excuse me, but I've never had a job before. Jessie: Our research shows you can make diamonds And research doesn't lie. James: So won't you make us a few? Ollie: Why do we share some diamonds? Verminious Snaptrap: Sharing Some Diamonds? How will that work?" Meowth: Make them Sparkle, Like Me! Diancie: Oh, so that's what you mean by little job, In that case, I'll be happy to do it. Jessie: Really?! No joke?! James: Smooth move! Meowth: Dig that! Cooperation! Diancie: But don't be disappointed. Adagio Dazzle: Alright, then don't get so upset. Jessie: How could we be disappointed?! Now, get those diamonds rolling! Carat by Carat! Francisco: Let's hit the Jackpot! Diancie: Now. (She uses and glows, And create one Diamond) (All of the other villains were overjoyed) Jessie: There it is! James: Gorgeous! Meowth: Whoa! James: WOW! That will buy us the best meals for the rest of forevermore! Meowth: Not to mention noodles galore! Verminious Snaptrap: And To Build A Biggest Lair of All time! Jessie: And for dessert, anything we want. Meowth: Quick, whip up some more! Diancie: As you wish, but... (she creates another Diamond) Meowth: Beautiful Yeah! Number two, sports fans! James: I'll build a vacation villa! Meowth: We're rich! Yeah! Yeah! We'll put together an entire Team Rocket resort! Oh YEAH! All of the other villains: Or even the entire D.O.O.M. resort! Oh YEAH! Jessie: All Right! Make more! (Diancie Creates Even more Diamonds that makes a storm) Team Rocket & All of the other villains: It's a Whirlpool! (It Causes the Diamonds To Flood) Meowth: I'm taking a diamond bath! Verminious Snaptrap: (Cackles) I'm Rich! James: I'm so filthy rich, I'm clean! (James send out his inkay who was in joy) Jessie: Ouch! They're pointy, but it feels great! (Jessie send out her wobbuffet who was in joy) (The Diamond jam the cog, Causing the clock to stop, As Diancie try to escape, The door was Locked) Millis Steel: Get away from the door! (Diancie Stands back, Chesnaught Bursts the door open and jumps over the grass, Millis Steel Arrived) Millis Steel: Hurry! This Way! (Meanwhile Our Heroes Began to worry about Diancie) Flain: Where's Diancie? Ash Ketchum: Look! Up there! (Our Heroes Rushed in To Find Diancie) Ash & All The Heroes: Diancie! Ash Ketchum: Are you Okay? Serena: You're not hurt? Elsa: (In Esmeralda's voice) You're not hurt, are you? Diancie: I'm perfectly fine, thank you, after I made diamonds for them, the thieves allowed me to leave. Clemont: So Team Rocket and the Other Villains grabbed you so you'd have to make diamonds for them! Krader: And Stealing is wrong? Ash Ketchum: Well, I'm just glad you're okay. Pikachu: Pika! Diancie: Thank you, But I'm fairly certain that by now those thieves are feeling rather disappointed. Jawg: Wait, Did the other villains we're disappointed?! Lunk: Relax, I'm sure they will be fine, no problem. (Meanwhile, The Cog Causes The Diamond to break, And the Bell Ringed and the clocks strikes at 8, and the diamonds began to disappear, Much to the Bad Guys' Dismay) Meowth: Uh oh! James: No. No. NO! Larry: Not my lucky diamonds! Team Rocket & All of the other villains: DON'T GO! (The Diamonds All Disappear forever) Verminious Snaptrap: (relents, then breaks into tears and falls to the ground) No! My Diamonds They're Gone! Please don't leave! Pleeaase! Meowth: Going and GONE! Sonata Dusk: Too Bad, So Sad! (Wobbuffet and Inkay appear) (Meanwhile our heroes are having a night) Diancie: I guess, I'm still not able to use my full powers to make real diamonds. Anna: It's alright Diancie. Serena: After you make them, they disappear! Diancie: Yes. And that's why I'm searching for Xerneas. Ash Ketchum: Xerneas?! Emerl: Who's Xerneas?! Clemont: The Legendary Pokémon, There's a legend that says Xerneas has the power to give life. Bonnie: Wow. Double-D: '''I read history book of Pokémon and read the history of Xerneas back in Peach Creek Jr. High School. '''Diancie: I was taught that Xerneas's Fairy Aura would help me to draw out my true power, I must find Xerneas. Clemont: That's because you're a Fairy type, too. Emerl: You never told us, she's a Fairy type Pokémon. Ash Ketchum: So awesome. I'd love to meet Xerneas! Serena: me, too. Teslo: Me Too! Bonnie: YAY! I would, too! Clemont: Yeah. Me, too. Olaf: Yeah, I like warm Hugs! Ash Ketchum: Diancie? Do you think we could go with you? Yoshi: We can always come too. Kristoff: Are you coming with us? Diancie: I would be happy if you would. It is my greatest pleasure to allow you all to travel along with me. Ash Ketchum: Allow us? Kay. Serena: You are a princess! Anna: Just like I'm a Princess! Bonnie: Wow! Diancie's a princess for real! Dedenne: (Jumps into joy) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes